


The Perks of a Failed Exam

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: (most probably), Biology Inaccuracies, Boypussy, Dark Elves, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, writing experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Aeylis fails his alchemy exam in the College of Winterhold, but fortunately for him, the Arch-Mage is willing to negotiate a solution.





	The Perks of a Failed Exam

**Author's Note:**

> While I admit I liked writing this story very much, it's also an experiment. Porn attracts much more hits than normal stories, it's an undeniable fact. I wondered if it would work for me as well, so I thought I'd give it a try.  
> Aeylis and Rhysen are both my dark elf characters from the time I played Morrowind for the first time, and to be honest, I can absolutely see Aeylis as the more than willing pleasure slave of Rhysen.

"It looks like a failure to me, novice" Rhysen, the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, purred almost contently.

The younger, shorter dark elf shuddered, hung his head, but Rhysen caught the flash of a smile on his lips.

"What can I do to pass the exam, sir?" he asked, then gasped adorably when he felt a light touch on his ass.

"Midnight. In my chamber."

"Yes, sir."

 

Midnight neared, and Rhysen circled in his chamber impatiently. He wanted to fuck Aeylis sore since he found out that the young dark elf was a descendant of a Breeder.

Breeders lived a millennium ago, when the number of the dark elves was so low they utilized magic to increase their population. Ironically, after a few generations, the male offsprings became infertile, making a perfect sex slave to anybody. A lot of them indeed suffered this fate.

Now, after a millennium passed, these offsprings became rare, so much that most of people thought them as legends, since nobody saw a single one in almost three hundred years. That's how Aeylis could live as a free man and had the opportunity to pursue his passion of magic in the College. However, on one of his lessons with Rhysen, the Arch-Mage sensed the faint echoes of the ancient magic in him, thus learning his secret; and he was more than ready to exploit it.

Finally, a quiet knock sounded on his door, and Rhysen let the younger elf in. Aeylis wore only a sleeping shirt, barely long enough to cover his ass. He was beautiful with his perfect face, forest-green eyes, sleek body and silky, shoulder-length silver hair.

"You won't need that" Rhysen said, and Aeylis immediately took off his shirt.

A minute later he lay on his back in the Arch-Mage's bed, his hands gripping the sheets, his legs spread, exposing him to his teacher. Rhysen stood at the end of the bed, devouring the sight with his eyes only for the time being, but Aeylis felt himself getting wet by this intent gaze. He wanted to be fucked senseless by the hot Arch-Mage almost as much as Rhysen wanted to fuck him. They were on the very same page in this matter.

"I've heard that the descendants of the Breeders has a uniquely high sex drive" Rhysen commented on the reaction of Aeylis' body.

"It's very much true, sir..." Aeylis panted, hungry for penetration, for being filled. "Please, could we...?"

"Patience, young novice. I promise you that you shall not leave unsatisfied" Rhysen smiled almost gently at his aroused, silently whimpering student.

He liked experimenting with magic, as could be expected from an Arch-Mage, and he got an idea. He wove a thick, invisible but very much corporeal tendril of magic and sent it into Aeylis, watching as it parted the delicate, sensitive folds of his wet cunt. The sight and the younger elf's moans of pleasure made him hard very quickly.

At first Aeylis didn't quite understand what was happening when he felt an invisible stroke at his entrance, but then he didn't care, because whatever it was, it gave him unimaginable pleasure. It was thick, and as it pushed deeper into him, it stretched him almost painfully, making him even wetter. He arched his back and trembled, gripping the sheets so tight his fingers hurt. A scream vibrated in his throat but just a sqeak escaped, leaving him gasping for air.

Then he felt the invisible tendril slip out, just to thrust back into him an instant later. It was fucking him, deep and hard, and now he screamed. It was wonderful, but he hoped that Rhysen would fuck him with his dick as well, not just with his magic.

It was very hard to control his magic as Rhysen watched the younger elf falling apart screaming, impaled on the thick tendril of solid air, exposed completely and shamelessly. It was simply beautiful, and the Arch-Mage decided he wanted to taste it himself.

He ceased the spell and was between Aeylis' spread legs an instant later, naked.

"What would you like me to do to you?" Rhysen asked, stroking the younger elf's sleek body.

"You... you have very nice fingers, sir..." Aeylis panted, arching his back as the Arch-Mage's hand moved up and down on his sensitive belly.

Rhysen grinned, and after a last sensual stroke on Aeylis' taut belly, he moved his hands to the hot wetness between his legs, driving a teasing finger into him. Since his magic had already loosened him up, Rhysen soon used four of his fingers, teasing and stroking the writhing, loudly moaning student under him.

His cock was driving him crazy, but Rhysen was old enough to be able to bear long waits and delayed pleasures. Aeylis was so beautiful, so desirable as he came, clenching his inner muscles around his fingers, that the Arch-Mage was willing to postpone the fullfilment of his own pleasure, just to watch Aeylis'.

Then finally, after Rhysen made him come at least twice with his oh-so-clever fingers, Aeylis got the main prize: the Arch-Mage's wonderful dick, buried to the hilt into his wet cunt.

"How do you like it?" Rhysen asked, almost purring, and he began to move without warning.

Aeylis only reacted with a sound mixture of a scream and a sob, but it was an answer enough, combined with the fact that he came again in mere minutes.

When the Arch-Mage finally came, filling him with hot cum, Aeylis decided that failing an exam with Rhysen was the best thing that happened to him in Winterhold.

**The End**


End file.
